Active optical devices, i.e. devices emitting optical radiation, and passive optical devices, i.e. devices receiving optical radiation, can be used to transmit optical signals and data. Active optical devices are typically subjected to testing at defined fixed or variable intervals to check signal transmission. Such testing can be performed in a suitable optical test environment that simulates the application scenario of the optical device.
In an optical communication system, for example, the application scenario of a device is the simulation of the optical remote station by an appropriate test system. Apparatuses, which generate special test signals, can be used in the context of such a test or series of such tests and appropriate readings taken from the device to be tested. The increasing complexity of optical devices can increase the need for such tests and increase test system requirements.
In order to reduce the costs involved in such tests, internal testing equipment can be disposed on optical devices, consequently placing the respective device in a position to independently perform a series of tests.